This invention relates generally to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher and system for facilitating loading a lower rack of the dishwasher.
At least some known dishwashers include a cabinet, a tub within the cabinet that defines an open sided wash chamber, and a door assembly that seals the open side of the wash chamber when the dishwasher is in use. Soiled items, such as soiled dishes, glasses, utensils, and food and beverage containers, are loaded into the dishwasher tub through the open side of the wash chamber with the door open. A detergent is added, and after the door is closed, a dishwasher cycle may be executed to clean the items placed therein. The dishwasher may include a detergent dispenser that holds the detergent and releases the detergent at an appropriate time during the washing cycle. The wash chamber includes a sump portion that is configured to pump washing fluid from a fluid circulation assembly through spray arm conduits to wash items loaded into the wash chamber. The sump portion is further configured to collect wash fluid circulated throughout the wash chamber. The door assembly is attached to the dishwasher at a bottom end of the door and pivots about a hinge between an open position and a closed position.
Some known dishwashers include an upper rack and a lower rack that hold items to be washed. Typically, smaller items are placed in the upper rack while larger items are placed in the lower rack. In addition, the lower rack may also hold a basket for silverware and other utensils. Both the upper rack and the lower rack usually include a roller or slide system that permits the rack to be extended from the wash chamber for loading and unloading items.
Even though the racks may be extended from the wash chamber, the lower rack is positioned near the bottom of the wash chamber, and as a result, the operator must bend or stoop when loading and unloading the lower rack. This may be particularly cumbersome when loading larger items. The dishwasher would be more convenient to use if the lower rack could be positioned so that loading and unloading could be more easily accomplished.